Unexpected Arrival
by csinycastle85
Summary: An item comes for Kate a few years later. One-shot sequel to Realizations. Complete as is.


Title: Unexpected Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: The episode "Under The Gun" had a big affect on me, and lead to this story. Sequel of sorts for "Realization" since a few people put it on the story alert.

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Genre: General

Rating: K

Spoilers for: Under The Gun (3.03)

* * *

-Summer 2017-

Kate Castle was sitting in the loft on a lazy Saturday afternoon. Life was magnificent. She had married the love of her life, Richard Alexander Rodgers (but Rick preferred his pseudonym).

They were watching their five-year-old twin daughters Megan Johanna and Martha Jamie and three year old Rick Jr. drawing pictures (well more like scribbling for Jr.).

Kate reminisced about everything good and bad from the past five years, the good being how she and Rick finally giving in to the predictions made about them, the proposal, the wedding and with the arrival of their kids, they had vowed to protect even if it meant Kate and Rick sacrificing their lives.

The one bad thing was the destroyed friendship Kate had cherished up until the point of betrayal. True if it hadn't before for Mike Royce, her old Training Officer and now jailed ex-bounty hunter she would not have been the cop she was today.

However, the treachery still stung after all these years. She knows she will never be able to forgive or forget. One thing was for certain; even if she said her act was to get a trace she did have feelings for him.

Back when she was a rookie she had wanted him so badly after spending a short amount of time with him. They discreetly flirted with each other but they realized the no fraternization policy could get them both in hot water. So they decided if an opportunity presented itself in the future they would pursue it.

He left the force and they promised to keep in touch. However, when Kate became a detective and her career had been set work became busy and they lost touch.

So when Random Pierce was cornered and Kate saw who it was who got the suspect, the feelings Kate had for Royce had returned full force by looking to his eyes and hearing his voice.

The opportunity was there, they would have made good on their promise and gotten together. Then before a bond could further develop what they had, everything fell apart.

When Kate found out one of the suspects wasn't where he was supposed to be and why, Kate was crushed. Once she got back to the precinct she found out that Royce was one of the investigators of the jewel heist. From there it all unraveled and Kate had no choice but to arrest the guy who helped her career.

She was so lost in thought that she did not hear Alexis come in. She had gone to hang out with her long time friends and catching up after their first year at grad school had ended.

"Hey dad, hey Kate, hey munchkins."

"Lexy!" squealed all three kids as they abandoned their coloring and barreled towards their older sister.

Alexis barely put down the mail she had in her hands along with her purse on the island counter and kneeled in time to catch all three before being knocked over.

Rick noticed Kate was lost in thought and he knew why. He knew better than to disturb her.

Instead Rick walked over to the island where the mail was and shifted through whilst Alexis began tickling her younger siblings.

Rick smiled as he heard the kids' laugh fest.

When Rick reached the last letter in the stack he was dazed.

It was a letter addressed to Kate from the one person who had betrayed her, Royce.

He knew Kate may or may not want to read it, but it was up to her.

So Rick said, "Kids why don't you go up with Lexy and she will get you ready to go out to the park. I will join you guys in a bit?" asked Rick hoping the younger kids wouldn't ask.

"Okay!" said the twins whilst Jr. said, "k!"

Alexis looked at her dad and knew it was serious so she let Jr. piggy back and took Megan and little Martha in each hand and went up the stairs.

Once the kids were out of earshot Rick walked over to Kate.

"Honey?"

Kate looked up at Rick and saw the seriousness in his face.

"What is it?"

"A letter came for you and I will let you read it on your own, I think you will know why," said Rick handing her the letter.

Giving her a kiss on the cheek and without delay walked towards the stairs and up towards Alexis' room.

Kate looked down at the envelope and gasped; it was from the one person she used to trust.

Kate thought _**what does he want?**_

Kate didn't even want to open the envelope let alone read the letter. However, before she was able to stop herself she had already opened the envelope, unfolded the letter and began reading it silently.

_June 1, 2017_

_Dear Katherine,_

_I want to start of by congratulating you on your marriage to Rick. I saw the newspapers and heard the reports about you two getting together and getting married. I knew from the time I met him the first time he was the one for you, without a doubt._

_I am writing now not because I wanted to get back into your good graces which I know that I have no chance now since I have caused you way too much pain; if I could turn back time and erase it all I would. I know that 'I am sorry' is not going to cut it._

_Hope you have a good life and enjoy all of life's blessings; you deserve all of them, kid._

_Sincerely,_

_Michael Royce_

The moment she finished reading the letter she felt tears stinging in her eyes threatening to spill.

Then she heard, Rick call to her.

"Kate?"

Kate looked up and saw Rick, the love of her life watching her and she saw nothing but love in his eyes.

Rick sat down and asked her, "Well?"

"You can read it if you want to," said Kate wanting to get rid of the letter and handed Rick the letter, "but I would like to forget the letter even existed."

Rick looking genuinely concerned and said, "I can do better than that how about I not read it and I can take you to my study and you shred the letter and the envelope."

Kate couldn't help but smile and thought, _what did I do to deserve such a wonderful husband?_

With that Kate and Rick went to his study and within minutes both letter and envelope were gone for good.

The two of them headed out of the study and went to spend time with Alexis, Megan, little Martha, and Jr.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading "Unexpected Arrival". Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
